bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Everything's Eventual: Adalina Marisol vs. Shunketsu
Adalina Marisol happily skipped down the road she had been traveling on. It was a quiet night in the human world, and she had just taken the pleasure of finishing one of her more difficult jobs. She gingerly began to slow down in front of a playground, decided she needed a brake, and sat on a swing. Across the playground there was a bench, and upon it sat the light-haired Shunketsu, finally exhausted after a day of wild goose chases after petty hollows. The captain looked up and smiled at the girl who had appeared across from him warmly. The girl frowned back at him and began to rock back and forth on the swing. Her movements were plain and simple as she rocked back in forth, the swing moving with her and carrying them both as they went. She glanced back over to the man sitting before her but quickly averted her gaze. It was then that something seemed to click in the captains' brain. "Little girl..." He said, standing up and walking over. "It's dark out, where's your parents?" He asked, as she continued to swing back and forth. "Can you give me your name?" "Stranger danger." the girl stated bluntly and switched to another swing, farther away from the man. "U...uhhh...child, you shouldn't be out after dark!" Shunketsu said, in what would be a commanding tone if not for his hesitation. Suddenly, a twang of spiritual energy caught his attention, and he turned to the other end of the playground to spot a hollow waiting in the dark. "Why, of all times..." "Aren't you gonna take care of that?" the girl asked, eyes closed. She was still swinging. So, she can see it, eh? Shunketsu mused as, from his pocket, he pulled out a pezz-like candy dispenser, and stuck one in his mouth. Immediately, the captain's soul separated from his body, and he stepped before the hollow with a friendly smile on his face. "Hello," He began, "May I help you? If you're lost or require assistance i'd be more than glad to-" "Die, Shinigami!" The Hollow roared, reaching out to grab the much-smalled captain. "Now, that's not very nice." Shunketsu said, and pulled out his blade, easily lopping of the monster's arm from the elbow down. "Try to be more polite." The girl was watching the fight folding out before her with mild interest. She had knew the man was a shinigami from the start, but a captain? She stood from her swing to get a better view of the action. "ARGH!" The Hollow roared, reaching out with his remaining arm in the same ridiculous tactic. Without a pause or any sign of emotion, Shunketsu pointed his free hand at the Hollow, who became encased in a cage of light. "You are unfortunate, to not even be Menos-class and still attack me." Shunketsu said with a slight frown, as he took his blade and sliced the monster down the middle, killing it instantly. As it faded away, he sheathed his blade and turned around to face the girl. "So, you can see them, eh?" He asked with a genuine, friendly smile. "See what?" she asked. Adalina was tapping her foot on the ground. She was begining to get bored. Shunketsu was dumbfounded. "T-the monster! That hollow! You can see it can't you? You can see me!" He stated. "Who are you, little one?" "Hollows are normal. Do you go around telling everyone everytime you see squirrel or a dog? I don't. Now go away. I'm sick of you already." Adalina climbed up the slide and slid down again and again, utterly ignoring Shunketsu. "W-what?" Shunketsu asked half-heartedly. He found it both disheartening and strange that this girl would act this way. "Excuse me, little miss, but you're not exactly polite." "Mmm-hmm." Adalina hummed, still going up then down the slide. A large weight now hung in the air. Adalina was loathing Shunketsu's presence and her spiritual pressure was begining to leak out. Shunketsu was truly downtrodden now. "Wait...that spiritual pressure..." He started, drawing his blade, and stepping back. "You reek the Raiatsu of a Hollow. Who are you?" He demanded with caution. Adalina ignored him further. Her reiatsu was now seeping out in large amounts, and the pressure in the air made the slide and swings creek on their foundation. "Who wants to know?" she asked menicingly. "Oh, no-one of importance." The captain said, with a kind smile. "I simply think it'd be polite if you told me your name, don't you agree? I am Captain of the Kido Corps, Shunketsu." Captain. The word had an enticing ring to it. "Since it's polite to give back your name when somebody gives you theirs, I am Adalina Marisol, Admiral of the Pieuvre Armement." stated proudly. "Ah...I see...Then, it would be disrespectful if I did not take you seriously, Arrancar, or should I say, former Primera?" He asked. "What exactly are you here for?" "Why is the captain of the kido corps forced to do such menial tasks as killing hollows?" "Hrm....it seems to me that you're avoiding my question. My purpose is mine alone, but perhaps I can tell you that it involves the face that sitting at my desk at the Soul Society is far too boring, and I find that walks can be good for the nerves." Adalina cutoff the conversation right there and began climbing on the jungle gym. "H-hey! You're not even paying attention to me!" Shunketsu noticed, pointing at the girl. "You should at least show common courtesy to someone asking you a question!" "It's not polite to point." Adalina commented from inside the jungle gym. "Y-you're the one not being polite, arrancar!" The Captain claimed, with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I demand to know what you're doing here!" "Gimme gimme never gets." Adalina chanted. She was enjoying making the man mad. "That's quite enough!" Shunketsu said finally, the full force of his oppressive spiritual pressure and killing intent crushing the spiritual world around him. "I will not be belittled and insulted by a child. Arrancar, you will tell me what you are doing." He demanded, clearly done with games. Adalina unleashed the full force of her spiritual pressure as well, making it clear that she could not be intimidated. "Make me." she mused and laughed. Scowling, Shunketsu pointed at Adalina, and the same cage of spiritual power encased her, at least temporarily. "Hmm...I'm losing my patience with a kid." He mused, beginning to calm down. "Please, child, I don't want an incident out of this. Simply by flaunting your power like that, Soul Society has already been informed of your presence. I'm asking as nicely as I can, what are you up to?" Adalina wasn't enjoying being caged. She held a hand out at Shunketsu. "Cero!" she screamed, firing a large crimson cero from her palm. It broke through the case and continued towards Shunketsu. "Ah, I see you aren't so peaceful now, are you?" Shunketsu said, as he raised his arms in a blocking manner, a large, force-field like wall erected itself between himself and the oncoming Cero, protecting the captain rather nicely. "Cero Viga!" Adalina screamed. The cero increased in size and didn't disapate, keeping the pressure on the captain. The barrier started to crack under the onslaught. "Great," Shunketsu muttered, "A secondary assault, just what I need." He said, as his defense shattered completely, the Cero engulfing the spot the Captain was at only a fraction of a second ago. He reappeared behind Adalina, a somber look on his face. "All I want is information, child, surrender your foolish pride and submit, before it's too late." "You are the only fool a see here." Adalina pulled a small red knife out of her pocket. She twirled it around in her hands before finally turning around and facing Shunketsu. "Cero." she stated, seeming quite bored with the word, as a very wide cero fired out of her mouth at Shunketsu. Point-blank.' Was all Shunketsu had time to think before getting hit dead-on by the Cero, too close to dodge effectively or block. As the smoke from the attack cleared, the captain could be seen quite clearly, torn clothes and bloodied, with his blade in hand, black smoke seemed to pour from his weapon, and himself. "Bankai...Makurayami Onryou." He uttered. "It would seem I cannot end this peacefully, arrancar." He said, as the black smoke branched off and shot at Adalina. "Bankai already?" Adalina seemed somewhat disapointed. She wanted the fight to last longer. With a soft buzz she diapeared and reappeared above Shunketsu, still holding her knife in hand. "Cero Amelltraladora!" she screamed and began firing cero's nonstop at Shunketsu from her position above him. A wall of black mist maneuvered around above Shunketsu, forming a barrier and absorbing each Cero as it came towards him, rendering the assault futile. "Already? I'd prefer to not have to resort to it at all; you're the one who made me use it, Arrancar." He said calmly, as the black mist shot at her again, at insane speeds. Adaloina opened up a garganta in front of her and the mist passed into it. Opening up a second, it shot out of a portal towards the back of Shunketsu. "Well, there's a such thing as a shikai captain. I'm not in my ressurrecion, so I really couldn't see any reason for you to activate bankai." she complained further, then had an idea. Opening several garganta portals in front of her, and then several around Shunketsu, she smiled. "Cero Amelltraladora!" she screamed again, this time firing the ceros into seperate portals , bombarding Shunketsu from all sides. The black mist surrounded Shunketsu on all sides immediately, protecting him from all attacks, but at the same time preventing him from viewing the Arrancar, he would just have to wait until she stopped. "Unfortunately, my Shikai is not a suitable for defending against such a wide-ranged Cero such as the one you fired, had I not hopped into bankai, I would have taken quite the hit there, maybe even died." He replied, through the mist as it absorbed her attacks. "Speaking of which, why haven't you released your sword yet? From what I hear, it's quite adorable." He claimed, taunting her on. The ceros stopped their onslaught as Adalina listened. "Where did you hear that?" she asked, arms folded. "Oh, nowhere really." Shunketsu said, the black mist parting just enough for him to disappear then reappear behind Adalina, grabbing her arms in an attempt to restrain her. "It was just a very good distraction. Based on your reaction, though, it must be cute, hmm?" He jested. "Don't toy around with me. You grown-ups always think you're stronger than kids. I'll show you!" she screamed. Adalina brought her foot back hard in between Shunketsu's legs. She giggled and shook loose from his grip, spun around, and launched another cero right at his head. "YEOW!" The captain howled, bending over to grab at his nether regions, a tear emerging from his eyes. "T-that was low!" He said, right before the Cero hit him head-on, or at least, would have, if the smoke had not interfered again. Shunketsu stood tall after a moment, and wiped away the tear. "You're rather cruel, Arrancar..." He said, sending the smoke out in all directions. Adalina's eye twitched. The smoke was interferring with her fun. "Tempt! Cosas Necasaria!" Adalina declared, throwing her pen eup in the air. It distorted and split, becoming four golden rings. Using a marvelous display of sonido, Adalina dodged Shunketsu's attack, centering herself above him once again. Directing one of the rings to mover in front of her palm, she fired another cero. As the cero passed through the ring, it grew massive in size, dwarfing Shunketsu and his cloud of smoke. Hmm, no physical change in form, among Shinigami, this release is a sign of a kid-type. Among arrancar, however, it symbolizes a Vasto lorde...this may be a problem. The captain mused, as the cero descended on him. His shadows moved above him, effortlessly defending and absorbing the parts of the Cero that would have hit him. The rest passed through though, so when the attack ended, Shunketsu stood tall amongst a crater of destruction. "I do believe it's my turn." He said, and waved onryou. "White hole." Instantly, a portal opened up above him, unleashing all the Ceros that were fired at him in this battle in a wide arc. "Cero Oscuras." Adalina declared, firing the pitch black cero through the ring still present on her palm. It's already vast range and power increased, and effortlessly defended Adalina from all of the cero's Shunketsu had just fired. She made careful not to overpower it. Adalina wantd th fight to last. As the last of the cero's faded, Adalina's did as well. She floated in the air, folding her arms in a disapointd manner. "I hate you. You're no fun." she stated as a bead of sweat dropped from her forehead onto the ground. "Why, to the contrary, my friend, I am full of fun, there's no reason to hate me." Shunketsu said with a smile as his opponent landed. Good, it looks like she's weakening. He mused. Suddenly, another presence caught his attention, a group of Shinigami, led by Shunketsu's lieutenant, was approaching to check on him. "Oops, it looks like we've played around too long, Adalina, care to finish this now or later?" He asked. "I don't much care." Adalina stated. Shunketsu sighed. "Such an attitude cannot be good for a growing girl. Try to take more care in the world around you." Shunketsu said, before making his way towards his companions, leaving behind the arrancar. Adalina glared at Shunketsu, an unrecognizable scowl present on her face. "Whatever." she muttered and opened a garganta. She glanced back at Shunketsu before stepping through the portal.